Muggle Games
by nebakanezer
Summary: A few students are stranded at Hogwarts for a night and pass the time playing a muggle game where Rose and Scorpius end up learning a bit about each other.


Rose scanned the circle of faces, careful not to spend too much time staring at any one person. She wasn't searching anyone out but rather warily calculating the odds of who would likely be her opponent.

Without counting she figured there were 20 sixth year students sitting cross legged in a tight circle in the middle of their house common room. The lights were low and the fire roared in the hearth. The wind howled outside as the snow beat on the windows.

They were the last students left in the house who due to various school projects were slated to take a later train home for the holidays. Their train though had been cancelled due to the weather and they were told they were to spend the night and most likely be allowed to leave sometime the next day. A few students grumbled that they should be allowed to use the Floo Network to get home but the Headmistress had been adamant that the train was the only acceptable transportation as not everyone had a fireplace connected to the Floo Network. She had stated that her decision was final and that it was not their place to question her. That lead to muttered words challenging authority but delivered nothing but frustration to those that opposed.

Secretly Rose was thrilled by the thought that for once in her life she would not be surrounded by her brother and cousins, all of whom were sorted into the same house that she was. The Weasley and Potter children could have had a house all to themselves. It was a true wonder that none of them had had the same assignments she did that kept her toiling away in the library and missing the first train home. Being part of the large Weasley and Potter family was not something Rose regretted but it also meant there wasn't a moment in her life that she was ever alone. She fit in well enough, kept up with the boys and their games that always attempted to leave out the girls. Lucy preferred to pick flowers and daydream, Lily only wanted to draw in her sketchbook, Roxanne seemed to take after her Uncle George and was always making jokes, only Rose liked keeping up with the boys. The boys liked to play muggle soccer and though she were always picked last in sheer solidarity of silly testosterone, she could deflect a goal as well as they could. She was fairly certain that she would have done well if she had played Quidditch but she had chosen not to try out, much to the dismay of her father.

So it was with great joy that Rose found herself completely and utterly separated at least for one night from 'the clan' as they referred to themselves. With so many built in friends it didn't seem necessary to make the effort to get to know anyone else. She didn't keep to herself particularly and she was always friendly with others but her closest friends' last names only started with a P or a W. Tonight was her chance to step out from under that comfortable shield of her own making and interact with her house unencumbered by family jeers.

Rose had not been paying attention to the game and found all eyes on her. Immediately she blushed from the roots of her red hair as she focused on only one set of piercing grey eyes that stared back at her.

Scorpius Malfoy, with his gorgeous eyes and blond hair, was absolutely dreamy.

Rose flushed even more as that thought floated around in her head, pleading with any omniscient being that existed that he didn't have a charm that would enable him to hear her thoughts. He was staring at her as if he could read everything on her face and quite frankly he probably could. Blushing girls were after all quite simple to decipher.

Louisa Finnigan nudged Rose gently with her elbow and whispered, "It's your turn Rose. You are supposed to spin the bottle."

Rose leaned into the center of the circle, having to crawl on her hands and knees to reach the bottle in question and spun it with as much force as she could.

It spun. And spun. And spun. A spell keeping it just above the floor so as not to make a racket that would be heard by the house ghost and cause him to come investigating.

Rose began to wonder if someone hadn't charmed the bottle to never stop until finally it began to slow down even though it kept spinning. She glanced around the circle quickly to gauge the faces of the others. Did anyone have a look of apprehension hoping beyond hope that it didn't stop on them? She would be mortified if she saw a look of dismay in anyone's eyes. She didn't really expect anyone's face to glow with excitement but she could hope. She couldn't read any emotion on anyone at all, a few cat calls and fist pumps in the air encouraging the bottle to "Keep on spinnin'," were the extent of what she saw and heard. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, "Please let it be Scorpius, please!" She thought and knew she was tempting the fates that she would be saddled instead with someone like Conner McLaggen, who had been ogling her uncomfortably all year.

She held her breath as she watched the bottle slow and finally stop. It was pointing at none other than Scorpius Malfoy. She instinctively inhaled too deeply and hiccuped out the excess air wishing the floor would open and swallow her up. She raised her eyes ever so slowly to Scorpius' face to see his rakish smirk.

"Round one Weasley, truth or dare?" For a minute Rose was confused and realized she hadn't been paying attention when the rules had been explained. She had thought that round one was the seven minutes of whatever it was called in a closet or something but it seemed that must be round two. She was disappointed in herself that she had wasted her wish that it be Scorpius on the round that did not even put her and him in a confined space in the dark for a short amount of time. She really should have paid more attention. All of a sudden she wished for nothing more than to be in the Burrow surrounded by boisterous Weasleys sitting around the dinner table, or deep in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. Anything would be better than being here in this room with these virtual strangers and the one boy she had had a secret crush on. She must have been daft to want to be here. All her courage and self confidence oozed out of her like honey. She stared blankly across the circle as Scorpius waited for her to answer him.

"Dare," she said in a small voice she was sure he had to strain to hear. There was no use backing down now, she thought.

"Ah, good choice, good choice indeed," he proclaimed as he stood and crossed through the center of the circle to extend his hand to her. She couldn't very well refuse him now so she quickly wiped her hand on her thigh to remove any moisture that had formed while she had been stressing over her choice and reached out to him.

His hand was warm but his touch had the opposite effect on her and gave her chills. She had no idea what to expect as she again remembered that she had been daydreaming instead of paying attention to the rules.

"I dare you to spend 10 minutes in a dark closet with me," he whispered into her ear as he lowered his head so only she could hear.

She just started at him. Wasn't this what she had wanted? She didn't have any choice really as she had already stated that she would do whatever he dared her too. She didn't know what the repercussions would be if she refused so she nodded in his direction. They stood in the center of the circle and sank to the floor as darkness fell around them and they were all alone in a very confined space. She wasn't sure if he had conjured the 'closet' or if someone else had. There was only the faintest hint of light seeping under the 'door' and above her head she was sure she could feel a few heavy winter overcoats grazing the top of her head. She settled into a corner, pulling her knees close into her chest and wrapping her arms around them to keep from accidentally touching him. She could see from the sliver of light that his legs were crossed under him and his hands were resting casually on his knees. A very real closet indeed.

They sat in the dark silently for a few minutes. She knew she was wasting this chance but she couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't make her sound like a love-struck fool. She listened very carefully to the silence but she couldn't hear the voices of the others outside their little sanctuary.

"Do you think they can hear us?" she finally asked.

His smooth voice filled the darkness and seemed to caress her skin giving her goosebumps, "No, I should think not."

"So. . . We are to ask questions? Is that how this works?"

"I suppose," he said nonchalantly. "Ladies first."

She suppressed a small sigh at his formal tone. He sounded bored and it annoyed her. "Are you really the self centered prat that you seem to be?" she blurted out without thinking.

"No."

She wasn't impressed so far. "Are you as stuck up as you seem than?"

"Maybe, sometimes."

That seemed like an honest answer but she was still miffed with his lack of interest in participating. Wasn't he going to ask anything at all? Was there nothing interesting about her that he could at least pretend to want to know? She blew out a deep breath and then realized in the confined space that he would surely feel it. Oh this wasn't going very well at all.

After a few more minutes where the only thing she could hear was his breathing and her heart pounding, she realized that it was entirely up to her to fill the awkward silence so she pressed on, "What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Figures," she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled and asked his first question, "Yours?"

"Purple," she said without really thinking about it. Did she love purple? Really? She didn't think she did. Then she remembered that he was wearing a purple button down shirt. Well, bullocks. That's just great, she thought.

Scorpius' one word answers were unnerving her. She moved on to a question that would hopefully yield more words, "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"To be my own person as far away from here as possible."

While she was pondering his perplexing and very unexpected answer he surprised her with a genuinely interesting question. "Do you want to have lots of kids?"

She look a minute to think of the truthful answer. "I'll always have a huge family, I think I should like a small one of my own."

Rose remembered an incident and took the opportunity to get to the bottom of it. "Did you really shave Kevin Creevey's head in second year?"

"He messed up a charm and had half a head of pink hair so I took pity on him and finished it off."

"But you took credit for it?"

"It's my turn," he said in mock indignation.

"Sorry," she replied a little sheepishly.

He continued, "Everyone attributed it to me and he didn't want anyone knowing he buggered it up himself so we agreed never to speak of it."

Rose was truly shocked by this revelation. "But all this time, you've let everyone thing you were a bully?"

"Sometimes it's easier to live up to everyone's bad expectations than try to convince anyone otherwise." Then as if he'd just had a thought, he added, "Everyone? Did you Rose?"

"Well, of course I did."

"Then you aren't a very good judge of character are you? Letting other people dictate your opinions."

She wasn't sure how things had turned around to make her feel like the bad person when he'd taken credit for being a git. "No, I guess you are right."

"I'm sorry Scorpius. All these years I thought you were an ass," she said with genuine sincerity.

He just chuckled softly.

He didn't seem to hold it against her but she had to make amends. "Will you forgive me?

"Of course," he said without a moments hesitation. It was his turn to sound genuine and that confused her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to mock her and make her feel like a silly child or just being honest. The darkness between them didn't help since she couldn't see his eyes.

"So, do you enjoy being a Weasley?"

Rose had never really thought about it before. She pondered and then replied, "Mostly."

"Do you enjoy being a Malfoy?" she countered.

Scorpius did not take any time to consider but answered abruptly, "Rarely."

"Since this is our first proper conversation in six years, have you changed your opinion of me yet?"

She could have sworn she heard longing in his voice. "Hmm, I'll get back to you on that," she said with a smile though she knew he couldn't see it. She hoped he knew she was not serious.

"What are you thinking right this minute?"

"That I wish I could see your beautiful eyes." She clamped her hand over her mouth, aghast that she had spoken aloud. Her hand muffled it but she let out a nervous giggle.

She thought for sure he would mock her but instead he shocked her again. "Are you aware of how adorable you are when you do that?"

"What?"

"Giggle," he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do. It's quite charming on you."

"Ugh. I can't say anyone has ever called me adorable or charming." She was thankful he couldn't see her glowing as bright as her hair.

"Really? All those uncles and none of them think you are adorable and charming? That's a shame."

She didn't have an answer to that, so she kept quiet.

"You are a very honest person aren't you?" he said.

"That is the point of this game isn't it? And that's three times now that you've not let me have my turn," she admonished.

"My apologies."

He was so much more likable than she had thought he would be and couldn't help but absolve him. "You are forgiven."

Rose threw caution to the wind and asked her most spirited question yet, "What kind of girls do you like?"

"I'll get back to you on that one." She was sure she could hear a smirk in his voice and wished again that she could see the sparkle in his eyes.

The silence stretched out between them but this time it was comfortable.

They both said each others names at the same time and then laughed.

"It's your turn," she said.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

She felt her cheeks burn again. "No."

"Do you want to be...now?" he whispered.

Rose could hear his shallow breathing and could feel her heart racing. She didn't know what possessed her to do the boldest thing she had ever done in her whole life. She let instinct guide her as she reached into the dark and finding his face she pulled him close so she could touch his lips with her own.

The sensation coursed through her like a rushing river. His lips were firm and gentle as he intensified the kiss. She felt his hands scorching her bare skin on her neck pulling her closer.

Her lips parted for air and his tongue lightly and tentatively licked hers. She tilted her head and leaned into his strong embrace opening her mouth to give him access.

In the haze of euphoria it took them both a few seconds to hear the chime ringing in their ears and realize that it was counting down the seconds until their haven was going to come crashing down and they were going to be in the middle of their classmates. They pulled apart slowly both taking in large gulps of air. His thumbs caressed her jaw as he whispered into her ear, "Rose?"

"Hmm." She couldn't seem to form words.

"Can we do this again...soon?"

"Y-yes," she managed in a whisper.

Scorpius wrapped his hands around her shoulders, pushed her back into the corner and released her. The space between them left her cold.

Suddenly the closet around them vanished and they were once again sitting on the floor of the common room with all eyes trailed on them. Rose looked at Scorpius and whispered, "Are you sure they couldn't hear us?" He rose and held out a hand to help her up. When she was standing he pulled her hand closer to him so she was forced to take a step and awkwardly bump into him. "Merlin, I hope so," he said with a wink and releasing her hand he turned to find his vacant spot on the floor next to Max Jordan who was asking loud enough for everyone to hear, "Did you snog her Scorpius? Did you?"

Everyone immediately looked to Rose who was blushing profusely and practically shouting the answer to the whole room.

"A gentleman never tells, Max." And with that everyone fell silent.

Louisa motioned for Rose to sit on her right this time instead of her left where she had originally been sitting. Rose noticed Micah Wood on Louisa's other side and smiled weakly.

The game seemed to continue around Rose without her. She kept seeing the scene in the 'closet' in her mind, not wanting to forget a thing. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to talk to Scorpius in the dark after the initial awkwardness had subsided. She wondered if she'd be able to speak to him again in the future in the light or if she'd freeze up like the statues that lined the walls of the castle.

She was perfectly happy that her next turn was forfeited when a sleepy eyes Professor Willington broke up the game and shooed them all up the stairs to their beds. Rose wanted to savor the time she had spent with Scorpius and not have the memory smeared by having to spend time with anyone else. Before she turned to her dormitory stairs she caught sight of Scorpius with his back turned and she smiled in his direction. He turned as if she'd called his name aloud and aimed a wink and half mouthed smirk in her direction.

When the lights went out, Rose hid under her covers and by the dim light of her wand she feverishly scribbled down the events of the evening in her journal.

***

The next morning, Rose awoke to the sun streaming through her window and the sliver between her curtains. She had forgotten to pull the curtains across the windows the evening before because the skies had been so gray. Her first though was that she wished it were still snowing so she didn't have to go home and might get another day to get to know the Scorpius she realized she didn't know at all.

After a rushed breakfast where to her dismay, Scorpius was absent, Rose headed back to her house to gather her things for her trip home. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going because she was distracted by the disappointment she felt that she wouldn't be seeing Scorpius again before the new year.

She was startled by a hand reaching out to her from a door she didn't know existed. She looked up as she felt for her wand ready to ward off the offender and was surprised to be looking into beautiful gray eyes that reminded her of yesterdays wild storm clouds.

"You took your time didn't you? I've been waiting here for ages," Scorpius said with indignation that was belied by his charismatic smile.

Rose just started at him as a tingle went up her arm from her hand that was clasp gently in his. Maybe she really couldn't speak to him in the daylight she thought with disappointment.

"Come on Rose, we don't have very much time. I want to say a proper good-bye to you." He pulled on her hand until her feet became unstuck and she fell against him as he pulled the closet door closed behind her.

"A real closet this time, eh?" she managed to mumble.

"Seems somehow appropriate, don't you think?" he replied mischievous.

"Lumos," he whispered and the small space glowed around them.

"You weren't at breakfast," she said revealing more than she had intended to.

"Did you miss me?" he asked coyly.

"Maybe I did. What of it?" she said indignantly.

"Good," was all he said as he lowered his lips to her cheek.

"So where were you then?" She realized that instead of being tongue tied, she couldn't manage to keep quiet.

His rakish chuckle caused his warm breath to tickle her neck. "I was busy looking for this perfect spot. Now are you going to hush up so I can kiss you?"

A second before his lips touched her, she whispered, "Nox." Plunging them into darkness. His hands rested on the small of her back as hers roamed up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She smiled as she tasted the hint of red currant jam on his lips.

They pulled away reluctantly knowing that they weren't leaving themselves very much time to make it to the train.

"We could always miss it you know and have to spend the holidays here. Alone," he answered her silent thought as he placed a kiss below her ear.

"I am quite sure my father would be here before the day was over and dragging me home. He would want to know exactly why I hadn't come home and I'm not sure I am quite ready for that conversation." She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You understand?"

"Fair enough. I don't suppose it would do my father's heart much good to hear the name Weasley right now," he said with a sigh.

She was relieved that he understood her family prejudices and wasn't offended that she didn't want to reveal their new found relationship or whatever it was they had.

He reached for the door knob and pulled away from her to peak into the corridor.

"It's safe, you better go." He pushed the door wider with his foot and reached for her hand, his actions at odds with his words. He seemed as reluctant as she was to leave the comfort of the closet.

"I had no idea this would be the outcome of that silly game. Rose Weasley where have you been all my life?" he said with a smile and kissed her again on the lips. "Now go. I will come find you on the train since this will be the very last chance I will ever have to have you all to myself without your overprotective family hovering around you trying to scare me away."

"Do they scare you?" she had to ask.

"Oh, very much so but they won't keep me away Rose, I promise you that."

She laughed at his honesty and pulling her hand out of his, she turned to rush down the hallway. She couldn't help but look back as she reached the corner figuring he would be gone, but he was still standing in the open door smiling back at her. She waved and skipped all the way to the portrait where she had to suppress her smile so as not to be waylaid with questions by the Fat Lady.

the end


End file.
